The Adventure of Seafang
by frostfang101
Summary: Join Landus, Sky, and Seafang as they go on an amazing journey filled with adventure, mystery, and self-discovery. Along the way they will meet ancient wolves and other creatures to aid them on their journey across unknown territory. This is my first fanfic please be considerate R & R. I also credit KittyZozo3366 for inspiring me and Nightfallthedragon for advice for the format.
1. Prologue: Shelter From the Storm

I am cold and can't get warm.

The storm is raging outside, relentlessly attacking with sheer misery.

My name is Landus and I am a tan colored wolf from the East territory who is running from evil bloodthirsty wolves.

These wolves want nothing but to kill me.

Even now they are hot on our trail.

Hopefully the storm will delay them.

I also bear a talisman that is believed to be magical. The evil wolves want it for they have seen its power.

I am not at all alone.

My mate Sky is beside me resting.

She is so beautiful.

Her coat is every shade of blue you can imagine.

Her eyes are like pools of water on a moonlit night. Sky gave birth to our only son about three moons ago.

We thought he was just an ordinary pup.

Oh how we were wrong.

Fortunately for us Blade doesn't know about him. What is his name you may ask.

It is Seafang and this is his story.


	2. Seafang the Wolf

"What are we going to do Landus?" Sky asked. "We can't stand this cold much longer or we'll freeze to death."

"I don't know Sky, but until the storm is over we must stay in the cave." I replied, "We must protect this talisman."

Yet the storm kept on raging and it got colder and colder in the cave. Since we were nearly frozen I started to search for a warm crevice that we could huddle in.

Thats when I found it a section of rock I hadn't noticed, heat radiated from behind it.

"Sky, Seafang come here quickly!" I said

"Landus what is is? What have you found?" She was shivering.

Seafang, who had woke up a while ago asked, "What is it dad?" His blue-grey fur fluffed up against the cold air. They quickly ran over to were I was standing.

"There is heat coming from behind this wall maybe we can dig under it and get to the crevice behind it."

But no matter how hard we tryed we didn't make any progress so instead we searched it for any sign of weakness such as a crack.

After about a hour of searching we found nothing and then I noticed a paw shaped inprint in the center.

"Sky look at this. Maybe I can open a crack by laying my paw on it." I said.

"You think so?" She asked

"Yes I do."

"Then do it." She said "We need to get warm before we freeze."

"Ok, here I go." I said, laying my paw against the cold stone.

I expected the wall to crack, but son of a coyote nothing happened. I started to despair but then Seafang asked, "Can I try dad?"

I nodded and stepped aside to let him.

I watched as he rested his paw on the inprint. I didn't think anything was going to happen. Imagine my suprise at what hapened next. Blue lines spread across the wall tracing an entrance.


	3. The Cave of Purity

CHAPTER 2 The Cave of Purity

The blue lines made many strange designs, then the rock parted to reveal not a crevice but a cavern with a large boulder in the middle of a pool of water.

The water seemed to consist of liquid diamonds as it sparkled illuminating the entire cavern with a warm light.

We quickly rushed into the beckoning warmth of the cavern and were greeted by a blue-grey wolf.

He looked so wise and fierce. He bore scars that told of many battles. In his eyes I could see a vast ocean of wisdom. Of the power to protect some and the pain of killing others.

The wolf looked at us, raised his head, and let forth a howl filled with power. The entrance to the cave sealed itself without any trace it had been there.

I was terrified that whe had irritated this wolf and he was going to punish us for it.

"We apologize for irratating you. We just wanted to get warm." I stuttered, "I felt heat coming from the wall and thought there was a crevice behind it that we could huddle in. But we will leave if if you wish."

"Do not be afraid Landus, nor you Sky. I am not angry at all. Welcome to the Cave of Purity.", the wolf said his tone was very deep but also very caring, "The very fact that you were not considerably weakened upon entering proves you are pure of heart. Seafang you do not know it yet, but you have very special powers. I will teach you how to harness those powers."

"How do you know our names wise one?" Sky asked.

"You do not need to call me that Sky." replied the wolf. "Call me by my name instead."

Like me she was puzzled. We had never met this wolf before, so we had no idea what his name was. But before we could tell him this Seafang asked,

"Is that you Frostfang?"


	4. Blade's Wolf Pack

CHAPTER 3: Blade's wolf pack

NOW THERE WILL BE SOME STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SOME BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER BUT STAY WITH ME

The evil wolves had found the cave we were previously in. Blade the alpha stopped and growled.

"They were here I can smell them. They must be here somewhere. Those two wouldn't continue on in this storm. We will rest here briefly."

His claws were as strong as iron and razor-sharp. His eyes glowed a blood-red and he had a dark silver pelt stained with blood from past victims.

"I will not be satisfied until I see Landus and Sky dead at my feet and the talisman in my paws!"

"For Lupus's sake, why is this cave so blasted cold?! And how is it possible that it is always freezing wherever we rest?" said a voice like creeping shadows.

It belonged to a jet-black wolf with a pelt of darkness. Like Blade, he had blood-red eyes.

"SILENCE SHADOW! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ENDLESS COMPLAINING!" snarled Blade as he slashed Shadow's face. "DEAL WITH IT!"

Blood dripped down, forming a puddle of red and black on the cave floor.

"Calm down Blade and I will warm up the cave" said a she-wolf walking up to him.

Her fur coat was the color of a raging fire. Unlike Blade and Shadow, her eyes were the deep blue of a flame.

"Fine, just heat the damn cave Inferno!"

Inferno laid down and immediately burst into flames. The heat of the flames was so intense that Blade staggered back ten paces.

"Is that warm enough?" asked Inferno.

"Yes it is." Blade replied.

"Now I wonder where Landus and Sky are hiding." said another she-wolf with a pelt the color of stormclouds and eyes of golden-yellow. "I can't wait to sink my clawes into there bodies and hear their screams of agony." she said emitting a shower of sparks from her long claws.

"We will find them Thunderclaw. Mark my words. WE! WILL! FIND THEM!


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMORTANT ANNONCEMENT

i don't know when i will inspired to continue this story it may depend on reviews no idea but for now you can check out my collab story with Aseria Ookami it is about My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. the story follows my oc and aseria's


End file.
